Josh Harper
Rich, wealthy. Maybe a bit too much! Biography Born into an extremely wealthy family from Alaska, Franklin Joshua Harper is just simply known by his middle name. He was born as the younger of his two brothers, Marco and Diego and was always protective over him and his twin sister. He has always had a very easy life pampered from the start with nannies. His father, Franklin Sr, was from a strong pureblood line; always had the good life and had married his mother Milena, Hispanic, half-blood, fantastic witch, and a looker. Joshua does not have many memories of spending time with his parents when he was young because both parents too busy. Franklin was a businessman who breathed for good investments and Milena was a writer who was always off promoting her new book and planning social events. Like many wizarding children he attended a Magical Preparatory School when the time came. He was different from the other children and was noticed from the start when none of the other children had the gift of being a Seer; an extremely rare gift known to date back to Milena's family. At ten, things did start to get difficult as they lead up to Franklin and Milena's divorce. He can remember staying up almost all of the night because of the uproarious fights awhile he comforted his sister. But when everything was finalised Joshua found out he was glad even if he was going to be living with his mother, but at least the fighting would stop. It was hard at the time, his mother was bitter and twisted and his father had turned to the bottle. It was harder when his mother asked him and his siblings to move into his stepfather’s house who lived not far from Vancouver. Joshua took out his frustration and resentment at Andover Magical School where he accepted his invitation too. There he tried to gain acceptance, sliding into every social circle when his older brother was about to graduate the same year. He was trying to make a name for himself and this lead him into a whole other world of pain, and for a time he even thought he was sly enough to get away with it. That was until a particularly violent fight led him to the hospital wing for two weeks and his sister was furious at him for it and he started to think otherwise. Some of the classes at Andover didn't apply to him, Charms was the one subject he was okay at until his third year when he did extremely well in Divination. From the beginning, he found this was one of his subjects he exceled tremendously as known to be because of his gifted talent. And as a result has had extra classes with the Divination professor. Towards his fourth year he managed to form a band with his two close friends and his sister. They called them selves 'Murder on Sunset' and had not made popularity outside of his small school. And even before ending his fourth year everyone put the band behind them and decided it was more time to concentrate on their studies for now. And how Joshua joined a new school in his fifth year, his own stepfather and mother decided to enroll his sister and him into the school because his previous school filed for bankruptcy, closing its doors for the remaining years of his education. Physical and Personality He is average in terms of height with dark brown hair. He shares the same brown eyes as his twin sister. Joshua is relatively fit from keeping active although he is not that concerned with health. He has a very casual vibe and never wears the same thing twice. He’s determined to take on all obstacles that cross his path. Although he can come off as cold, he’s jus use to being a loner and likes it that way, but given a chance one would find under it all he can be a good guy. He definitely has a prideful streak about him. His sister however is the only one who he’s close too and oddly the most relaxed. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:5th Year